


可以爱

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: 曺圭贤把他的iPad送给了金厉旭，却忘记登出自己的账号。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 16





	可以爱

今天的晚餐是炒年糕。

曺圭贤刚结束了这次回归期的所有行程，不必再近乎苛刻地控制体重，刚回到宿舍便看到桌上放着的冒着热气的炒年糕，香味冲着门口的他飘过来。他一边换鞋一边想了想，前几天录制的节目里他刚说了自己因为节食熬夜而疲惫，想在回归结束以后的假期里好好休息，想无所顾忌地吃炒年糕和鳗鱼饭，想出门旅行，还想没日没夜地打游戏。算算这节目好像是今天播出。

曺圭贤心情都好起来，顾不上桌上放着心心念念的炒年糕，走向厨房的步伐都多了几分雀跃。金厉旭在厨房洗着水果，看到曺圭贤只淡淡点了点头：“桌上放了炒年糕，你还没吃晚饭吧……呀曺圭贤你干嘛！”

金厉旭话没说完，曺圭贤从背后紧紧地抱住了他，金厉旭手一抖水都溅到了外面。曺圭贤才不管不顾，下巴在金厉旭肩膀上找了个舒服的姿势靠着，搂着怀里人的腰便不撒手。金厉旭水果都洗完了他也不松开，非要金厉旭打他手才嬉皮笑脸地戳金厉旭的脸。

金厉旭叮嘱他赶紧吃完自己洗碗，说完就回了房间。曺圭贤吃得不急不慢，看着综艺吃得开心，洗完碗又打了会儿游戏才慢条斯理拿出来手机点开备忘录。

“炒年糕和鳗鱼饭”这一条还没来得及删，最上面一条备忘录更新于几分钟前。曺圭贤今天播出的综艺提了想趁着假期出门旅行，此刻便看到了罗列好的几个地名和复制粘贴来的景点介绍。

他粗略地看了看，心情大好地走出房间敲响了金厉旭的门。踏进金厉旭房间他看到iPad被扔在床上的凹陷里，显然金厉旭用到一半起来给他开门。曺圭贤因此笑得更开心。

这个iPad是他送给金厉旭的。他用了还没几次就又买了新款，刚好金厉旭原本的平板失手进了水。金厉旭手机电脑都是三星，竟然连个苹果的账号都没有，他那天赶时间懒得给金厉旭重新注册，原本的iPad便没登出账号，让金厉旭用着方便。

他是过了好几天点开备忘录时才后知后觉发现不对劲的。金厉旭喜欢用平板电脑的备忘录记东西，换了个牌子也还是一样，却没想到连着曺圭贤的账号导致他的备忘录直接被iCloud同步到了曺圭贤的手机上来。他无意窥探金厉旭的隐私，想着回去了给金厉旭换个账号，可却在这之前看到了备忘录的内容。

那几天他刚好在节目里提了几句想吃的甜品店，谁知便在金厉旭同步来的备忘录里看到了那家店的详细地址和营业时间。往下划还有曺圭贤说过的酒庄，提过的游戏，全被金厉旭写在了备忘录里。

鬼使神差地，曺圭贤一点没和金厉旭提备忘录云同步的事情。他看着自己提过的喜欢在意的东西，一样一样出现在金厉旭的备忘录里，那点偷窥的内疚感便被泛上来的满足覆盖个干净。

曺圭贤常常和成员们吃些无关紧要的醋，仗着自己是忙内，谁偏心了一点就又是揶揄又是撒娇地闹。而金厉旭又是这些人里最特殊的那一位，他最见不得金厉旭对谁好过对自己，一定要自己是金厉旭“最好的朋友”，“最爱的成员”才行。金厉旭有时候扭捏又口是心非，但他的备忘录诚实得很。过了几周曺圭贤甚至抱着点看热闹的小孩心思，特地在节目上或是私下里提那么一两句最近的惦念，就等着金厉旭听到了写在备忘录里。就好像是在争宠，他非得有这点独一无二的确信才行。

那时候曺圭贤一点没想过金厉旭对他还有什么别的感情。

过了段时间是在各地巡回的Super Camp。他喜欢和金厉旭唱那首紧紧相拥的歌，在舞台上对上目光谁都进不来他们的世界。金厉旭说的不喜欢过于外放的热情或是不喜欢肢体接触，在曺圭贤面前都像是口是心非。

Super Camp除了唱歌跳舞就是各种各样的游戏。在东京的时候忘了是谁挑起的头要玩传纸牌和pocky游戏，听得曺圭贤在角落里皱起来眉头。他虽然说不上多排斥但并不喜欢这种游戏，传纸牌的时候凑热闹的哥哥过来一把抽掉了他和金厉旭唇间传递的纸牌，他和金厉旭结结实实亲在了一起。他扶着额头伸手打哥哥，心里却也说不上有多在意，脑子里想的却是，还好是金厉旭。

这种游戏哪里能避开不经意间的双唇相触呢。后来的pocky游戏，大一点的哥哥们玩得最凶，金厉旭被摁着头和别人又是一个扎实的亲吻。曺圭贤在边上抱着胳膊，心里升起来一点莫名其妙的不悦，却又金厉旭被安排到他下一个的时候暗自松了口气。第二次巧克力棒快到他嘴里只剩下几厘米的一小截，要他拼命闪躲着才能避开一闪而过的嘴唇接触。

他扭头想传给金厉旭的时候脑子里想着速战速决，一回头却看到金厉旭低着头不看他。他想着金厉旭大概也是不喜欢这样的游戏，伸手扳正金厉旭身子的时候还想着要小心些别碰到他。转过来的金厉旭只看了他一眼，下一个动作却是抬起手来，轻轻地覆盖在他眼睛上。

这动作就像是本能，却让两个人都是一愣。

金厉旭的手只在曺圭贤眼睛上盖了那么两秒就收了回去，足够让曺圭贤感到错愕和不悦。他抬手把金厉旭抱起来，金厉旭便也就顺着他把腿挂在他腰上，再没有挡他眼睛的举动。游戏便顺利结束，一只巧克力棒足以让几千人的尖叫掀破屋顶。可曺圭贤却脑子里却一直重复着金厉旭挡着他眼睛的动作，一直到几天行程结束回到韩国也没想明白。

行程结束后有个几天的假期，他和金厉旭拿了零食啤酒在宿舍沙发上边看无聊综艺边聊天。金厉旭坐得离沙发近一些，曺圭贤扔了薯片的空袋子又伸手要金厉旭递给他零食。

递到他手上的是一盒抹茶味pocky。

曺圭贤拿到零食呆了一下，第一反应就是抬眼看金厉旭。金厉旭面色如常没有一点不对劲，大概真的是在茶几上随便抓了盒零食递给他。可曺圭贤这些天惦记的都是东京的pocky游戏，好不容易稍微忘了些，此刻轻而易举地又上了心。

他伸手摁灭了电视，从沙发上挪去金厉旭身边，却不知怎么开口。金厉旭惊讶于他的反常，但也不开口问，睁大了眼睛等着曺圭贤先说话。

曺圭贤最后选了一副轻松甚至有些轻佻的语气，直截了当地问金厉旭：“那天玩pocky game，你为什么会伸手挡我的眼睛？”

这个问题好像对金厉旭没有一点难度，一点思考的时间都没用便直接地回答：“怕你不喜欢。”

“不喜欢什么？”不喜欢游戏，还是不喜欢可能的亲吻，还是不喜欢金厉旭？如果是前两种，又为什么要来挡住他的眼睛？

这次金厉旭没能立刻回答。

曺圭贤本来只是可有可无的好奇，这一刻却因为金厉旭的回答变得认真，想着今天非得问出个所以然来。他盯着金厉旭，不给一点犹豫时间地继续追问：“怕我不喜欢什么？”

“哪有那么具体，就是怕你不喜欢。”

模棱两可的答案，曺圭贤生出了点没来由的难过。兴许是因为金厉旭带点失落的语气，他想着自己非得逼着金厉旭说出实话才行。

“还要玩吗？”曺圭贤一边说一边抓起来刚才被放在一边的抹茶pocky。不顾金厉旭讶异的眼神，拿出来一支咬在嘴里。他伸手扶住金厉旭，把pocky另一头递在他嘴边，看金厉旭乖乖叼住才松手。

此时此刻他不用为几千观众的期待和尖叫负责，这游戏便再也不是他烦躁的来源。他此刻的心慌意乱，来源都是面前的金厉旭。

抹茶味pocky被一寸又一寸地吃掉，两个人的距离一点一点越来越近。曺圭贤眼睛都不眨地盯着金厉旭的脸离自己越来越近，连对方颤抖的睫毛都看得清清楚楚。

他的鼻尖碰到金厉旭鼻尖的时候，金厉旭抬起了手。

明明两个人的距离连一厘米都不到了，曺圭贤的眼睛又被金厉旭温柔地盖上。全身上下的触感好像都集中在被金厉旭手覆盖着的眼皮上，曺圭贤听到清脆地咬断pocky的声音，却分不出心来去分辨嘴唇上到底有没有不经意亲吻的柔软触感。

金厉旭手掌伸开的时候人也站起来，曺圭贤还没来得及看他的表情就听到他留下一句冰冷的“我先回房间了”然后走掉。抹茶味pocky今天格外苦，曺圭贤听着金厉旭卧室门关上的声音，久违地无措起来。

那天睡前曺圭贤习惯性地点开备忘录，被最新的一条惊得摔了手机，却也得到了困惑一夜甚至困惑好几天的答案。

那条备忘录更新于两小时前金厉旭抛下他一个人回了房间的时候。这是第一次，备忘录没有什么实质性的内容，往下划几下都只是重复的两个字。

是他的名字。

圭贤。圭贤圭贤圭贤圭贤。他的名字重复了好几页。曺圭贤好像能看到金厉旭红着眼睛捧着iPad，点开备忘录看到记录里曺圭贤的点点滴滴，有意或只是无意识，一遍又一遍重复着他的名字。

曺圭贤甚至仿佛能听到金厉旭在他耳边的轻声呢喃的“圭贤”。

金厉旭说的怕曺圭贤不喜欢，此时此刻有了答案。他怕曺圭贤不喜欢他的喜欢。

曺圭贤第一次在金厉旭有关的事上面感到了怯懦。他做惯了那个独一无二的人，受得住金厉旭的特别对待，却在此时此刻，满屏幕自己的名字面前感到了退缩。金厉旭的喜欢太细致又认真，他不知该如何回应。曺圭贤只想做最好的朋友，要是独一无二至高无上的“最好”。金厉旭却想要更多。

不，金厉旭甚至没想着要更多。金厉旭若是真的能开口要就好了，可他没有，他只是在曺圭贤不知道的时候，把整颗心都给了曺圭贤。金厉旭的喜欢，散落在一起拥抱的每分每秒，也散落在备忘录的字里行间。

曺圭贤抓不住，却早该知道的。

曺圭贤推开金厉旭卧室门的时候还不知道自己想做什么。金厉旭看上去已经睡着了，开门的吱吱呀呀也没能打断他均匀的呼吸。iPad放在桌上充着电，曺圭贤轻手轻脚走过去。他的指纹没被删去，此刻轻而易举地解开了iPad的锁屏。

接下来的动作流畅自然，曺圭贤生怕犹豫一秒自己就会狠不下心。他没去看备忘录或相册，直接点开设置登出了自己的账号，又在黑暗里给金厉旭注册了个新的，锁了屏幕原样放了回去。

他像是逃命一样出了金厉旭的房间，没再回头看。他何尝不知道自己是在自欺欺人，但好像看不到金厉旭备忘录里深重的爱意，就不用去纠结怎么承担。

他甚至可以安慰自己，也许金厉旭已经放弃了。

从来没在金厉旭的事情上服输过的人此刻终于溃不成军。那晚的失眠他在床上翻来覆去强迫自己别去想金厉旭，最后困意袭来的时候却在喃喃自语。

“最好的朋友。”

说是期许，不如说是对自己的警告来得更贴切些。

几天后聚会的夜晚一群人闹作一团，谁也没留意着平时酒量甚好的金厉旭竟然喝醉了。等到曺圭贤注意到金厉旭有点过于安静，沙发上的金希澈刚好发出一声惊叫：“金厉旭你给我滚下去！”

发酒疯的金厉旭再没人管得住，平时那点矜持和别扭都化作乌有。此刻正像一个八爪鱼一样扑在金希澈身上，不顾金希澈拼命拽着他胳膊把他往下拉，冲着金希澈的脸就是一个响亮的亲吻。

吵吵闹闹的大家惊得都安静了。金厉旭浑然不觉，在金希澈怀里笑得正开心：“我最喜欢最喜欢希澈哥了！”

“我也喜欢我们厉旭，厉旭最乖了……行了你给我滚下来！”

李东海适时凑了过来，搭着金厉旭的胳膊把他从金希澈身上拽下来，一边好声好气哄着喝醉了的人：“你只喜欢希澈哥吗？我不是你喜欢的哥哥了吗？”

金厉旭歪着脑袋好像在思考，盯着李东海看了几秒，突然笑起来，一边伸手和李东海讨抱：“我也最喜欢东海哥！”

一时间争宠忙内好像成了最重要的事。大家都挤在沙发的角落里捉弄金厉旭，喝醉的他意外地坦诚，不像平时牙尖嘴利口是心非噎得人说不出话来。被说了“喜欢”还不够，李东海任凭金厉旭抱着他不松手，还把脸凑过去，金厉旭便也搂着他脖子照着他的脸来了一口。

曺圭贤突然泛起一阵古怪的酸来。

他带着一点没来由的生气和说不清道不明的情绪，表面上还装得温柔纯良，笑容还泛着点傻气，凑到金厉旭旁边去。金厉旭人还挂在李东海身上，曺圭贤便把他的手拽过来，脸凑过去。

“我也要。”

曺圭贤却没能等到脸颊上神智不清的亲吻。

两个人距离太近了，金厉旭身上的酒气直直冲他扑过来。他不在意，只扭头看金厉旭，刚好对上金厉旭从李东海怀里睁眼看着他。那一瞬间金厉旭眼神清明神色也如往常，没有一点喝醉了的样子。

曺圭贤看不懂那眼神，但金厉旭把手抽了回去。他开口时还是醉鬼的撒娇语气的软软糯糯，说出来的话却不假思索没带一点犹豫。

“你不行。”

好在金厉旭也不是那种喝醉了会发酒疯无理取闹的人，闹了一会儿就在沙发的角落里蜷成一团安静睡着了。吵吵闹闹几个小时聚会也该收场，送走了哥哥们曺圭贤懒得收拾一片狼藉的客厅，走到金厉旭身边，把人横抱了起来。

他脑子乱得很。一整个晚上他脑子里都是金厉旭开口拒绝的那一句“你不行”。此刻金厉旭在他怀里好像真的睡得安稳，他问不出个所以然来，却也控制不住地要去想。

金厉旭很少对他说不。从一开始就是，常常让曺圭贤错觉是不是他要去做什么冲动的错事金厉旭也会说好。他试图安慰自己这都是金厉旭喝多了的醉话，却也明白金厉旭从来不是喝多了会丧失理智胡乱讲话的人。

何况他清楚地记得在听到那句“你不行”之前他对上了金厉旭的眼睛。该是喝醉了的人却不迷茫或犹豫，张口说出来的话残忍又直接没有一点回转的余地。明明白白地告诉他，酒醉之人分外直接，所有人都可以得到一句坦诚相待的喜欢和感激的脸颊吻，只有曺圭贤不行。

曺圭贤把金厉旭抱到床上，又伺候着他换了睡衣，想着要不要叫醒他喝碗解酒的茶。这种事金厉旭替他做过无数次，金厉旭自己却很少真的在曺圭贤面前喝得酩酊大醉。唯独几次放开了喝酒也都是陪着曺圭贤，却也收敛着不让自己失去理智，好像连照顾酒醉之人的慌乱都不舍得让曺圭贤来承担。

连现在睡着了也安安稳稳，呼吸均匀面容平和，曺圭贤便打消了叫醒他喝醒酒茶的念头。他站在床边看了一小会儿金厉旭，才后知后觉发现他不知多久没有这样什么都不做地看着金厉旭的脸。

上次甚至要追溯到他去陪着金厉旭拍MV。就好像每一次他这样单方面地看着金厉旭，就又能看出他一些不一样的地方来。音乐剧舞台剧他坐在观众席也好，拍摄MV他躲在监视器后面也好，他都在黑暗里看着光都打在金厉旭身上。他总得看到这样的金厉旭才能突然意识到，原来在别人的眼里金厉旭是这样的。

金厉旭总能把自己藏得好好的，然后露出十二万分坚强的外壳来。曺圭贤总是在两个人一起站在光下面的时候就忘记了，他身边的金厉旭，只有在他身边的时候是这样子的。

就好像拍摄MV的时候，金厉旭给自己点亮十几盏灯照亮一个影子，像平安夜卖火柴的小孩一样想抓住那点零星的幻象，然后在摄像机关闭的那一刻就蹦蹦跳跳过来抱住真实存在的曺圭贤。

那又为什么要说曺圭贤不行呢。

曺圭贤手指抚摸上金厉旭沉睡的脸颊。

不是最好的朋友吗。不是无论如何都要陪着对方吗。

“不是喜欢我吗？”

他没意识到自己把这话问出了口，在安静的黑夜里即使是小声呢喃也刺耳又突兀。他没想着要个答案，给金厉旭掖好被角就想出门，一转身却听到了身后细碎的起身声音。

“是啊。”

曺圭贤的动作僵住了。

“是喜欢你啊。”金厉旭的声音继续在黑暗里响起来，照样是笃定语气没给一点逃避的机会：“是你不要的。”

这话直直地打在了曺圭贤脸上，几个字却能让他无名火起。他转过身去，借着月光看到金厉旭坐在床上。他看不清金厉旭的脸，却知道金厉旭一定在看着他。

他顾不上想金厉旭为什么醒来。

曺圭贤在把自己的账号从ipad登出的那一刻就开始想，若是金厉旭有一天真的忍不住和他表白，他要怎样婉拒才能体面又不伤人。他不能承受着可能失去这个最好朋友的代价，但又不觉得自己能给这份感情有同等程度的回应。他想得头都痛了也想不出一套完美的说辞，便只能祈祷着金厉旭永远别有把这感情宣之于口的那一天。

他一早就笃定了金厉旭是喜欢他。

以至于他这一刻再没了对金厉旭惯常的温柔，三步并作两步走到金厉旭面前，声音里都有了几分火气：“谁说我不要的？”

日久生情大概要花个几年，但茅塞顿开好像就是一瞬间的事。曺圭贤因为这一句的脱口而出白了脸色，也因为这一句在心里明晰起来。

他是想要的。

所谓最好的朋友也不过是个冠冕堂皇的幌子罢了。他想要的是金厉旭，金厉旭喜怒哀乐都得是为他，好的事情要第一个想到他，难过的事来和他流眼泪。他长久以来和金厉旭一直是这样，才会不知觉间模糊了那层关系的分界线。但他要的不止是这样。他要金厉旭在每一个被噩梦惊醒的不安夜里都能一转身就握到他的手。

他不敢面对金厉旭的表白，并不是因为缺少婉拒的说辞，而是他根本说不出婉拒的话。曺圭贤潜意识里明白的，只要金厉旭一开口，他就会满心雀跃地答应了。

他觉得自己没做好听到那一句“喜欢你”的准备，但他早在这几年的相处里全然准备好了，只等着金厉旭向他开口。

但金厉旭怎么能说曺圭贤不要。

曺圭贤有一万句质问的话堵在喉咙，金厉旭先开了口。

“圭贤啊，我其实没有那么电脑白痴的。”

金厉旭这话来得没头没尾，曺圭贤想开口询问，却在张口的那一瞬间明白了金厉旭的意思。他手都因此颤抖起来，再没了质问的勇气，甚至想去捂住金厉旭的嘴，或是在接下来的话说出口之前落荒而逃。

但他只是站在那里，像个等待宣判的囚徒，听着金厉旭接下来的话。

“我一直知道你能看到那个备忘录，我写的每一行字，都希望你能看到。你来把账号登出的那个晚上我也没睡着。所以我说了，是你不要的。”

心存侥幸的试探，和鼓起勇气藏在字里行间的表白。是你不要的。

“我知道你想要的是最好的朋友。”金厉旭说着躺回了床上，背对着曺圭贤说完了接下来的话：“明天醒来就当什么都没发生过吧，还是最好的朋友。”

或许是没听到曺圭贤离开的声音，金厉旭又加了一句：“我知道你最不喜欢别人骗你，你要生气也正常。对不起。以后再也不会了。”

若即若离的试探不会有了，残存的一点希望也没有了，就做朋友吧。

曺圭贤却走过去，抓住金厉旭的手腕，听到金厉旭的惊呼也不松手，把他从床上拽起来，在金厉旭开口之前抱住了他。

“对不起。”他搭在金厉旭肩膀上，顾不上刚才金厉旭说的骗了他，只觉得心里全是细密的心疼：“你当时一定很难过吧，对不起，以后不会了，再也不会了。”

金厉旭到了这时候对他也还是温柔，伸手揉着曺圭贤的头发：“没关系，不是你的错。”

就是我的错。到了这时候曺圭贤反而什么也不想说，他松开抱着金厉旭的手，平视着金厉旭的眼睛，然后凑上前去，抵上金厉旭的额头。

两个人的一呼一吸都好像打在对方的皮肤上。他们不是没有过比这更亲密的举动，可只有这次，好像透过挨着的几寸皮肤两个人的心跳都是同步的。曺圭贤看着金厉旭的眼睛，在黑暗里不甚清楚，他却舍不得眨眼，只是一点一点地贴近他。

他握着金厉旭手臂的手并没有用力，金厉旭只要稍稍后退就能挣脱，可曺圭贤好像笃定了金厉旭不会躲。金厉旭也确实不躲，只在曺圭贤的鼻尖抵上他的鼻尖还想接着前进的时候抬手，又一次挡住了曺圭贤的眼睛。

只是这一次曺圭贤知道该怎么做了。他张开手握住金厉旭盖在他眼睛上的手，手指插在金厉旭指缝之间，十指紧扣着摁在一边，再不让自己的视线有一点遮挡。在黑暗里他也能把金厉旭一双眼睛看得分明，直到消灭了两个人嘴唇之间的最后一点空隙都还舍不得闭上眼睛。

他终于吻上了金厉旭。不再是游戏时擦过的唇瓣，而是浅尝辄止却真真切切的一个吻。

之前纠结或是卑怯的苦，大约都是为了这一刻在这个吻里尝到一点糖果味的甜。

“在一起吧。”曺圭贤贴着金厉旭的脸颊说。

他知道他是该再多说一些什么。解释或道歉，至少让金厉旭知道自己这句“在一起”不是出于心存内疚或是一时兴起。可曺圭贤觉得他不用把所有事都宣之于口。他不是个随便承诺或者一时冲动的人，金厉旭知道的。

只有一句话是一定要说的。他在金厉旭耳边呢喃着说爱他。金厉旭醉了也没关系，他愿意在第二天再对金厉旭说一次，或是再说很多次也没关系，都说给他唯一的恋人听。

金厉旭第二天醒来的时候还因为宿醉有一点头疼，但昨夜发生的事情一点都没忘记。他扶着额头想要起身，却发现自己腰被曺圭贤环着，曺圭贤在他身边安稳睡着了，刚才那一点动静都没能把他惊醒。曺圭贤送他的iPad此刻就在曺圭贤手边，看起来是用到一半睡着了。

金厉旭起了好奇心，伸长手够到了iPad解开了锁屏，看了一会儿就笑起来。

成为恋人的第一个夜晚，曺圭贤用指纹解开了锁屏，仗着金厉旭喜欢他不会生气，重新绑定了自己的账号。备忘录里是金厉旭做了一半就放弃的旅行攻略，被曺圭贤删去了其他的参考选项，只在选择的地点下面补全了想去的景点，用心又仔细，想要和金厉旭一起去。

金厉旭该责怪他怎么不和自己商量便做了决定。可曺圭贤就是这样的，做了选择便明确又果断地往前走。

金厉旭又何尝不是呢。

就像很久以前小王子抓不住灯光照出来的最后一点幻象，而金厉旭却在镜头关上的第一秒，就走向他最爱的人。


End file.
